Desert Nomad
by Snowstone
Summary: You know about the U.S. but what about other countries? This is the story of survivor from the other side of the Atlantic. movie version fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Call For Safety

We packed our bags, load the car and were ready to leave any time. After we heard what the KV did in the U.S. we knew it would take long to travel the Atlantic and reach us.  
This was two months ago, yesterday I grab two blood draw kits from college and the first thing I did when I got home was draw blood from me and my father to check if we are infected. Went back to college to analise the blood, found out that we are both immune.  
Just as I found this out the three major channels report an outbreak in the airport, a guy that flew from New York city, some rich snob got himself a private jet and left without checking himself, the guy was shot on sight as soon as he got off the plain, but they didn't shot his dog that ran out of the plain into some vegetation surrounding the airstrip. Of course the dog part was left untold at least for some time.  
Because of this police and military were dispatch to government locations, hospitals and medical centers and known labs who could test for infection. Lucky me my college was one of those labs. My father called me:  
"Have you seen the news? It got here. Where are you"  
"Yes I'm seeing it right now. I'm at college testing the blood, we are immune, don't worry about it"  
"Thank God, come home, I don't want you there if anything happens"  
"Don't worry. Just let me get my bag from the locker and I'll go strait home"  
Just when I was putting my bag over my shoulder the military arrived, and with all the confusion an accident happen, in the testing lab. And some how someone got infected by the KV sample that was sent to the lab to help in the research of a cure. A lock down was instated by the military, people could only leave when they were tested.  
I called my father so let him know.  
"Dad, someone got infected here, anyone can't leave without being tested. So I just call to tell you I'll be a little late"  
"Why didn't you come sooner... Please hurry, I'm worried sick, I told your grandparents you were coming home. So please hurry"  
"Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I'm release"  
Fifteen minutes later the TV showed some images of infected people in New York, the infected were hairless, without pigmentation and hyperventilating, showing signs of rabies and lose of any kind of humanity, they were like animals.  
And when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the infected people from the accident earlier started to exhibit symptoms like the ones from the news. I picked up the phone and hit redial.  
"Dad get in the car and drive to grandparents home, don't worry about me I'm fine, just lock the house and leave"  
"What are you saying, why do we have to leave"  
"Not we, you! People here are starting to show the same symptoms as the New York ones. You know how people are, soon there will be panic, houses will be pilled chaos will break loose, Portugal isn't different. So lock the house and get to Lousã茫"  
"What about you, I'm not leaving you behind"  
"Don't worry as soon as I can I'll go too, please trust me go to grandparents house"  
Suddenly shots were fired, some of the infect broke lose people started to panic and the military started shooting.  
"The military started shooting"  
"I'm coming to get you"  
"NO! Please, go to Lousã茫, I'm asking you, do this for me, no more questions, no more buts, go. You trust me don't you"  
"Yes, you know I do"  
"Then please, go, I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I love dad"  
"I love you too"  
Then it came the bads news, KV got airborne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Road trip

After the military checked I wasn't infected I made it to my home. My father manage to get to my grandparents house, knowing a bit about people he advised me to barricade the windows and doors; in one hand I have possible people looting empty houses, on the other hand have infected running around at night.  
In three days they closed the the Setubal district, maybe half the population was already infected and demonstrating symptoms, other half in panic trying to get out to uninfected free area.  
Went to the local hardware store and found everything I needed and a few more things, across the street was a grocery store, so also took some food, water and I couldn't believe my luck, I found a generator. I knew sooner or later they would ct the power to the area. Took me about three hours to get everything back, luckily the hardware store was just two hundred meters away from my house.  
Two hours later and a few breaks to breath and I manage to barricade the house. The sun was setting I had about an hour until it was completely dark. I already heard dogs howling and barking, they sad on tv that vinegar helped to hide the human smell, so infected animals couldn't sense. I had access too vinegar through the local groceries store, so I poured it around the house and locked my self in.  
I had manage to speak with my father by phone, somehow they must have forgot to shut down the phone lines or thought if they were any survivors they could call for help, although the government had already not to do rescue operations in official infected areas.  
I never were very good in the whole writing a diary thing, I had tried it before and quit some time later, but after KV and the closing of the district, after all the dying and killing I had to write, I had to keep my self sane, I had to tell the person who found this diary that I existed, that I manage to survive until now.  
I can hear the screaming, the howling and sometimes I think I can hear them breathing on the other side of the wall, outside. I used to like the night, kind of mystical and romantic, now I think only of death, monsters and horror. Although I liked the night, that didn't imply that I wasn't afraid of the dark. Now I more afraid of the dark then ever.  
And the worst of all, I can't turn on the light at night, because that would call the attention of those things, those dark seekers, those vampires, whatever you want to call it. Light is a protection from them, but if they found out where I was, where I lived, I would be dead.  
The sun was rising, I didn't sleep much tonight, two or three of those things were near my house, they killed a horse that had been around because I gave him some food.  
I never was the violent guy, usually I sublimated my violent thoughts by playing First Person Shooters, people normally say that games like that don't teach anything and normally they would be right, but in the present days I think they were good education. This just help me to make a decision, a decision I was taking to long to make, I had to leave, I had to try head north, to some infection free zones, to my family, to safety, to freedom.  
I started to pack, some clothes, maps, lights, radio, batteries, a laptop, a sleeping bag, weapons and ammunition. The first weapons I got from the corpses of some military, the rest of the weapons I got from a weapons shop in the small town near my house. I had manage to gather pistols, a couple of shotguns, and couple of rifles, one of them long range, I thought maybe someday it could came in handy, although at the same time I hope I didn't have to.  
I grabbed my pistols, and a shotgun. I had four pistols, one strapped to each leg, and on to each side of the chest. Flash lights, the brightest I could find, attached to each weapon. If this was a few months back I probably would have found the guns weight to be to heavy to me to carry it around at ease, but let's say I had some work out done since hell came here. Also mange to get some explosives, some hand grenades and two bars of C4. Anyone who reads may think is a great arsenal for a nineteen year old, and you're right, and you would also agree that a nineteen year old should have been studying, going to party, not trying to survive hyperventilating monsters.  
I load the car in the garage and tried to sleep. If the streets were clear it would be at least a three hour ride, the problem was the streets weren't clear, and having to cross Almada and Lisbon to get to the highway wasn't very easy, at least since KV hit.  
My alarm started ringing, it was six am, the sun was coming up, I locked the house, force of the habit, but if KV cleared I was hoping I could come back home. Hope is the last thing to die right?  
Six thirty I enter the car and hit the road praying to find my destination before the sun sets.


End file.
